1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods for preventing or treating sarcopenia and muscle atrophy and particularly to methods for using isoflavones for preventing or treating sarcopenia and muscle atrophy in animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Isoflavones are naturally occurring chemical compounds found in plants such as beans and legumes, particularly soy. Although the mechanism of action is unclear, isoflavones mimic the effects of estrogen and modulate estrogen metabolism. As a result, isoflavones are known to reduce tumor cell proliferation, induce tumor cell apoptosis, regulate hormone balance, and reduce the risks of breast and prostate cancer, heart disease, osteoporosis, and several other diseases and conditions. However, isoflavones are not known for preventing or treating sarcopenia or muscle atrophy.
During aging, there is a gradual decrease in the ability to maintain skeletal muscle function and mass. The condition is known as “sarcopenia.” The exact cause of sarcopenia is unknown, but may be due to a combination of the gradual failure of “satellite cells” that help to regenerate skeletal muscle fibers and a decrease in sensitivity to or the availability of critical secreted growth factors that are necessary to maintain muscle mass and ensure satellite cell survival. Methods for combating sarcopenia are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,706 disclose methods for treating sarcopenia with growth hormone secretagogues. U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,580 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,148 disclose the use of extracts of Ginkgo biloba for preparing a medicament for the treatment of sarcopenia.
Similarly, muscle atrophy is defined as a decrease in the mass of the muscle. Muscle atrophy can be a partial or complete wasting away of muscle. When a muscle atrophies, it becomes weaker and, since the ability to exert force is related to mass, loses its ability to effectively support body functions, e.g., motion. Muscle atrophy can be caused by many factors, e.g., diseases such as cancer, AIDS, congestive heart disease, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, renal failure, and severe burns. Often these animals suffer from “cachexia” and have a poor prognosis for good health or survival. Methods for combating muscle atrophy are known in the art. US20070122821 discloses antisense compositions and methods for treating muscle atrophy. US20060003959 discloses methods and agents for maintaining muscle mass and for preventing muscle atrophy and related biomarkers.
Despite these known methods, problems attributable to sarcopenia and muscle atrophy persist. There is, therefore, a need for novel methods for combating sarcopenia and muscle atrophy in animals, particularly aging animals.